User talk:Fw190a8
Archive of older comments * Archive created on 2007-03-19 * Archive created on 2007-04-12 * Archive created on 2008-01-05 * Archive created on 2008-07-14 * Archive created on 2009-09-21 * Archive created on 2012-03-03 * Archive created on 2017-07-09 Welcome! Hey, FW! Good to see you have stopped by. Hope you stay for a while :) - Darkwynters (talk) 23:22, December 9, 2016 (UTC) :Aye! It's been a few years since your last visit but it is nice to see you again. :)--Eli the Tanner (talk) 00:13, December 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks for the warm welcome back! I've been away too long; time to catch up on everything. There is still so much that this wiki is missing, but I'm so glad to see that what's here has been made so much more awesome in the past few years, and that the ethic of carefully sourced, useful information is really being cherished! Not to mention the zillions of things that have been added as well! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 00:31, December 10, 2016 (UTC) :Now there's a blast from the past, with a hail of new articles. Welcome back, Fw190a8! The wiki's in damn fine shape and growing, and referencing everything is our watch-word. I'm glad to see you back on the team. — BadCatMan (talk) 11:54, December 10, 2016 (UTC) So the old folk return Hurtzbad (talk) 10:35, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Dragon+ Links Unfortunately, not many of the Dragon+ articles are available in PDF format. Most of them are web-only and will require the crazy URL. For The Barber of Silverymoon, you have to go here first, then scroll down until you see the "Get the PDF" button. That's where I got the link. They may only do this for adventure modules that people would want to print out. The magazine is still young, so we'll have to wait and see. Note that their web interface does not allow you to cut and paste text, but most of the images are high quality and downloadable. —Moviesign (talk) 23:35, July 8, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know. That's what I'd suspected. Unfortunately it means ugly links on our pages such as Dragon+ magazine 1. I'll use the PDFs where possible. The one plus side to this ugly new magazine format is that they're promoting decent imagery of the Realms at last. See Red Larch for an example of how I've used this to enhance the article a bit! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 23:44, July 8, 2017 (UTC) Dragon + Hey! I think we are duplicating effors here in regards to Dragon+. *Dragon+ magazine 1 already exists at Dragon+ 1 (with more issues in Category:Dragon+ issues) *File:Dragonplus-1.jpg already exists at File:Dragon+ 1.jpg * already exists at Like you mentioned above, Dragon+ is surprisingly pretty good for Realmsian images, and some of the later issues even have fresh Realms fiction (however minor). Glad to see someone else giving Dragon+ content a closer look! --Ir'revrykal (talk) 07:03, July 11, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing this out. I've merged the articles and added a redirect. Unfortunately Dragon+ is a hideous attempt to put out advertising material and thinly veiled "content" (which is, as far as I've read, just republished from other sources) which really doesn't add anything, but for completeness of the wiki, I'd love to see them listed here properly. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 04:46, July 16, 2017 (UTC) ::My thoughts exactly. Although I am happy they seem to be veering towards at least some original Realms fiction. Thanks for the help! --Ir'revrykal (talk) 10:49, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Cheers! Hey buddy! Good to see you back. Been loving editing these last couple months. Ruf (talk) 03:25, February 25, 2018 (UTC)